La naturaleza del escorpión
by Escriba
Summary: [post Uncanny XMen 449] Sabia [Sage] y Bishop tienen una conversación.


**Nota:** La Patrulla-X es propiedad de DC… ay, no, perdonad, de Marvel :-b Yo uso sus personajes sin ánimos de lucro, sólo para divertirme. Esta es una historia que se me ha ocurrido tras releer los_ Uncanny X-Men_ 448 y 449. La pareja formada por Bishop y Sabia siempre me ha fascinado, me parecen una ricura. Sobre todo porque es una pareja imposible. Tengo una historia más larga sobre ellos en mente, pero hasta entonces, me ha apetecido escribir esta historia corta (corto, en mí, es una novedad).

Espero que les guste. Y si alguien tiene algún comentario, ya sabe.

* * *

Ororo no está muerta. Ni siquiera herida. O, al menos, no sufre lesiones mayores que algunas raspaduras y una pequeña contusión en la nuca que, como mucho, le dolerá al tocarla.

Sólo sufre una comprensible fatiga a causa del sobreesfuerzo en la utilización de sus poderes. Ahora está en la cama del hospital, sedada, pero en cuanto se despierte, saldrá por la ventana a volar libre, lejos de las ataduras mundanas que tanto la asquean; ávida del viento sobre su rostro y el vacío bajo su cuerpo.

Tal es la naturaleza del águila.

Sabia se permite suspirar, aliviada, al comprobar que nada malo ha sucedido, a pesar de que esta vez haya roto su fidelidad a sus compañeros para perseguir fines mucho más personales. Su deseo de terminar con Courtney Ross antes de que ésta obtuviera demasiado poder dentro del Club Fuego Infernal, se ha visto truncado de repente cuando ha sido testigo de su alianza con Sebastián Shaw. Esa imagen ha abierto cientos de nuevas posibilidades. Posibilidades que podrían llevar a un cambio, no sólo en el Club, sino en el mundo entero. El cerebro de Sabia las ha calculado, sopesado, degustado, y ahora sabe lo que debe hacer. Sola. Sin sus compañeros. Lejos, muy lejos de ellos.

Al cerrar la puerta del cuarto, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, es cuando nota su presencia tras ella. Es difícil ignorarlo, con sus ojos clavados en su espalda y esa aura cargada de hostilidad llenando el pasillo. Incluso sin su poder de analizarlo todo, de controlarlo todo, hubiera sabido que era él.

— Hola, Bishop – saluda, en un tono neutral.

Él no contesta. No lo hará hasta que ella se dé la vuelta.

Sabia le complace y se gira. Qué pretende obtener Bishop de un cara a cara, ella no lo sabe, pero le complace. Siempre lo hace. Al menos en esas pequeñas cosas que tan poco le cuestan y tanta satisfacción le causan a él.

— Has vuelto – apunta Bishop, intentando controlar su irritación.

Qué estúpido. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que ella puede descifrar su estado de ánimo sólo con observar su postura, el contraerse de los músculos, el pequeño tic en la comisura de los labios?

Sabia asiente, sin hablar. Bishop aprieta puños y dientes. Podría interrogarla, claro. _¿Dónde has estado?_ Una pregunta tan franca, de sencilla respuesta. Pero no lo hace. Son compañeros, colegas, incluso amigos; no puede romper la confianza entre ellos. Bishop siempre espera a que ella se abra, a que se apoye en él, y cuando no lo hace, se siente enojado. Con ella, pero sobre todo con él mismo, por esperarlo. Y sin embargo, cada vez que una disyuntiva semejante a ésta se presenta, le da la oportunidad de confiar en él. Una y otra vez. Malgastando una fe inquebrantable en alguien incapaz de comprenderla.

Tal es la naturaleza del perro.

— Habéis salvado el día – habla Sabia, y se maldice, por permitir que su debilidad intente calmar las cosas entre ellos.

— El inspector Stuart no piensa lo mismo, cree que hemos sido irresponsables y estúpidos. Cree que no debimos desactivar la bomba, que debimos dejar morir a esa mujer para salvar Londres.

— Tonterías. Víbora hubiera hecho estallar la bomba de todas formas.

— Eso es exactamente lo que Logan ha dicho. –Se para, indeciso, rascándose la nuca. ¿Debe decirlo o no? Se mira las manos, cubiertas de sangre seca, y un ramalazo furioso le hace continuar-. Pudimos haber arriesgado menos, si hubiéramos podido idear otro plan. Si hubiéramos tenido a _alguien_ para aconsejarnos en este caso.

Sabia siente un arañazo en su interior, muy cerca del corazón. Tal vez otros lo hubieran diagnosticado como contrición, pero Sabia ni siquiera se para a analizarlo.

— Lo habéis hecho muy bien. El plan de Tormenta era el único viable.

Bishop cierra los ojos y suspira; cansado, agotado, deshecho. Se apoya en la pared, incapaz de resistir su propio peso.

Sabia no debería hacerlo, y por unos segundos su cerebro consigue parar las órdenes a su cuerpo, pero al final se acerca a él. Es mucho más alto que ella, fornido, de espaldas anchísimas; podría abrazarla y aún tendría espacio para un frigorífico. Qué pensamiento más improcedente.

— Lo habéis hecho bien. No debes culparte por nada.

— No lo hago. _Yo_ no tengo nada de lo que arrepentirme.

Hay tal convicción en su voz, que Sabia advierte la mentira bajo ella. Y Sabia conoce la razón. Oh, sí, la ha visto.

— No sabías que no era yo. No podías haber averiguado que era Logan haciéndose pasar por mí. Comprendo tu disgusto, si hubieses conocido el plan, tal vez te hubieras coordinado mejor con Logan—

— ¿Crees que eso me importa algo?

Sabia se calla, no sólo por su interrupción, sino, sobre todo, por la sonrisa de dolida exasperación que esboza.

— Creí que eras tú. Creí que eras tú y fui testigo impotente de cómo Víbora te pegaba un tiro en la cabeza. Le vi dispararte. ¡Te vi _morir_!

Bishop hace crujir sus dedos tras la última palabra, como si quisiera retenerla. ¿O, tal vez, estrangularla?

Sabia formula cientos de respuestas en su mente. Todas razonables, mesuradas, flemáticas.

Inútiles.

Porque no es raciocinio lo que Bishop necesita. Éste es un hombre que ha creído muerta a una compañera; a algo más que una compañera.

Sabia aún recuerda (¿y cómo no, si esa es su maldición?) las palabras de Víbora, hirientes como una cuchilla afilada.

— _¿Cómo, Bishop, acaso sientes cariño hacia ella? – Una puya verbal para acompañar su patada._

— _¡__**Cállate!**__ – El tono de su voz es áspero, tan áspero como la forma de bloquear su golpe._

— _Definitivamente, he dado en el blanco. –Una sonrisa viperina y un rodillazo en el rostro-. ¿Qué ves en ella? Hay mejores cuerpos en el mundo. Especialmente entre los X-Men. –Un giro para tomar impulso-. ¿La aprecias por su intelecto? Un ordenador te serviría lo mismo y ¡probablemente te daría más calor por las noches! – Remata la humillación con un buen gancho de izquierdas._

Sabia lo ha visto todo, lo ha oído todo, a través de las gafas cibernéticas de Logan. Ha contemplado la expresión sombría de Bishop, ha escuchado su voz contrariada y ha comprendido tan bien como Víbora lo que significaba.

No es que antes no lo supiera o, al menos, lo sospechara, pero esa noche sus temores han tomado forma concreta para golpearlos a los dos; a él, en el cuerpo, a ella, en el ánimo.

¿Qué puede decir ella tras eso? ¿Qué le puede decir que le satisfaga, sabiendo como sabe que no puede compartir sus sentimientos? Una pequeña parte de Sabia, la parte que aún recuerda cómo jugaba en su infancia, cómo olía el tabaco de su padre, cómo de dulce sonaba la voz de su madre al cantar, desea poder corresponder a los sentimientos de Bishop. Pero esa parte es insignificante, y débil, y Sabia nunca se rendirá a ella. Porque no debe. Porque _no puede_.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? – presiona él, sintiéndose desdichado y, en parte, ridículo por preguntar.

— No era mi intención provocarte dolor – responde ella, al fin.

Bishop la observa, sus ojos oscuros irradiando acritud. Y entonces, su rostro se contrae en una mueca extraña y termina por soltar una carcajada.

Sabia se siente confusa. Una emoción poco agradable a la que no está acostumbrada.

— Lo siento, pero… ¿eso es _todo_? – Ella se encoge de hombros, sin saber qué responder-. Las gafas de Logan… Al principio no caí en ello, pero luego me he dado cuenta… Con sus gafas estabas enlazada a nosotros… Con sus gafas has debido ver… - Deja la frase en el aire, esperando no tener que concluirla.

Sabia no quiere tener esta conversación. Sabia _no debería_ tener esta conversación.

— ¿Quieres que sea sincera? – pregunta, cáustica.

Bishop aparta la mirada. ¿Por qué es todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué es tan difícil para él? ¿Por qué no puede enamorarse de una chica buena y sin complicaciones, alguien con quien poder compartir una vida?

— Lucas… Lucas, por favor, mírame…

'_¿Por qué lo hago'_ se pregunta Sabia. Debería dejar las cosas como están, intentar no ahondar en la herida, pero una parte de ella (esa pequeña, estúpida y débil) se niega a terminar así este asunto. Como si su sanidad mental dependiese del humor de Bishop.

Él vuelve su mirada hacia ella. Sabia no le sonríe, nunca le sonríe, aunque algo parecido a la simpatía espejea en sus iris violetas.

— ¿Vas a decirme que aprecias mi amistad y que no deseas perderla? – inquiere Bishop.

— Lucas…

— No quiero oírlo, ¿vale? Tal vez sea lo mejor, lo adecuado, lo _único_, pero no quiero tener que escucharlo. Hoy no.

Sabia estudia sus rasgos, con esa fría calma que enerva a todo el mundo. Siempre le ha gustado la mandíbula de Bishop; le fascinan sus fibras musculares y cómo se tensan cuando rumia algún problema sin solución aparente. Y la curva de su cuello, ahora despejado tras cortarse el pelo (aunque ella admite, a regañadientes, que prefería su larga melena). No es guapo, no, al menos, en el sentido clásico, pero tiene otras cualidades que agradan mucho más a Sabia, como su mente despierta, su sentido del humor o esa amabilidad que sólo ofrece a los más necesitados, a quienes no pueden defenderse por sí mismos.

Lo echará mucho de menos cuando se aleje de los X-Men; cuando se aleje de él.

— Eres un buen hombre.

Bishop la mira, intentando averiguar si se está burlando de él. Pero ésta es Sabia. Sabia no bromea, no con los sentimientos. Tal vez porque carece de ellos. No, eso no es cierto. Actúa como si no los tuviese, tratando de alejar a todo el mundo lo más posible. Pero él la ha visto luchar, y enojarse e, incluso, una vez llorar. Esa imagen hace que se le encoja el corazón y, por un momento, el aire no llega a sus pulmones, atrapado en su garganta. En un impulso, se agacha hacia ella; lo suficiente para que pueda alcanzarlo, si quiere.

Sabia observa la acción. Y duda. Si se acerca a él, si inicia un contacto físico, sabe a dónde la llevará. No es su parte racional y calculadora la que le impide dar ese paso, sino la marginal y emocional. Su mente computerizada calcula que si se acuesta con él, cuando "traicione" a los X-Men para irse al Club Fuego Infernal, Bishop se sentirá destrozado, tanto que no tratará de hacerle ver su error o de salvarla. Si se acuesta con él y luego le hace esto, él no querrá volver a verla jamás.

¿Y acaso no es lo que quiere? Apartarlo de sus planes, protegerlo de futuras contingencias.

Observa sus ojos, su boca. Imagina cómo sería besarlo, sentir sus brazos rodeándola, sus manos tocándola. Pero luego imagina su expresión al verse traicionado, _engañado_. Aunque… podría ser diferente: podría tener una relación con él, quedarse en los X-Men y nunca jamás volver al Club Fuego Infernal. Casi inmediatamente se ríe de esa aspiración tan ridícula. Ella no hace las cosas porque sí, o porque le apetezcan, las hace para servir a un bien mayor.

Contempla un último momento el rostro de Bishop, tan cercano, y luego da un paso atrás.

Bishop no puede evitar una mueca de desánimo. Por un momento pensó… Pero no eran más que imaginaciones suyas.

— Estoy cansado – dice, para llenar el ambiente de palabras y que no parezca tan cargado.

— Por supuesto –concede ella-, ha sido un día muy largo.

Él asiente, sin encontrar nada más que decir, y se aleja caminando. Ella lo mira por última vez, un conato de frase en sus labios. Podría llamarlo de nuevo, hacer las paces, contarle sus planes.

Pero no lo hace.

Al final, se guarda sus ideas y sentimientos. Hará lo que debe hacer. Dañará a quien tenga que dañar. Todo para buscar un mundo donde ya nadie deba dañar o sufrir. Engañará, ocultará, conspirará, herirá; lo que haga falta. Lo hará sin remordimientos, sin vuelta atrás. Lo hará porque no hay otra salida. Lo hará porque no puede evitarlo.

Tal es la naturaleza del escorpión.


End file.
